The Cycle
by Kuro Rakka Shimo
Summary: The forces of life and death have existed since the beginning of time. And yet, their avatars couldn't be more different. With another encounter, maybe they'll come to understand one another?


Morning sun filtered on down upon the Kalos region, bringing out a bright, vibrant awakening to the land below. One spot in particular, though, was much brighter.

In the forested area east of Kiloude City, the area was abuzz with excitement. The trees were fuller, the grass' verdure a near emerald green, and the flower blooms all around almost giving off a glow of zeal. The cause of this was, after all, Xerneas. The pokemon symbol of vitality herself.

Tucked within an open field stood the large, bountiful creature. The sun shone luminously off of that clean blue fur, adding to the pokemon's natural glow effortlessly. Xerneas' horns were giving off the telltale glow of power it was known for, causing everything around it to be bursting with life.

Around it were several other smaller pokemon, all happily frolicking about in the grass. The presence of Xerneas alone brought an otherworldly calmness to them all, so why not linger?

With a little smile, Xerneas laid out in the grass, feeling each of the blades lean towards her underbelly as she tucked her legs under her body.

Hearing all the little pokemon playing was just so… peaceful. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. She could just nap here and now.

And she almost did. Xerneas only got in a few minutes of nearly falling asleep. If not for a sudden twinge of unease that worked through her body, she'd have been out like a light. But now the pokemon were starting to scatter, disappearing into the forest. The trees were losing their shine, and even the grass felt as if it was beginning to wither away.

That meant only one thing. She sighed and turned her head up to the skies. Sure enough, there he was.

Red and black feathers, gray fur plumed in the air, dark claws and horns adorning both wings and tail, this was Yveltal. And judging by his approach, he wasn't happy. His claws and talons were bared, and his body was coated in his Dark Aura.

"Xerneas! Don't you dare move!" He screeched, eyes narrowed as the aura around his body continued to build. Without warning, he released a Dark Pulse straight for his counterpart.

Acting quickly, Xerneas' own aura activated, covering her body in a pink light as she charged a Moonblast, horns gleaming brightly as she fired her attack at the oncoming pulse.

Their attacks collided, producing a bright light for just a second before bursting violently in a cloud of smoke. Xerneas glared at it intently, her feet planted to the ground in anticipation. When it cleared, however, Yveltal was nowhere to be seen.

She huffed, standing up straight and looking around. Where had he gone…? Xerneas shook her head. No… he wasn't gone. His presence was still lingering around somewhere. She let out a huff. She didn't have enough time to perform a Geomancy, so Xerneas waited patiently.

When Yveltal reappeared, he was right above her, his claws bathed in a ghostly energy as he swiped them downwards. Xerneas let out a growl of anguish as they made contact with her sides, but she shook off the pain and thrust her head up.

Her horns collided hard with Yveltal's chest and she swung him around once, driving the great bird right into the grass. "Why are you attacking me!? Answer!" She ordered.

"Everyone. Likes. You." Yveltal spat, his gaze locked firmly with hers as he laid flat on the ground. Xerneas barely had time to notice the reddish glow that covered his wings. She leapt off of him immediately, avoiding the beam of crimson that erupted towards the sky. "You're the one they all flock to! No matter what you may do!" Yveltal growled as he rolled onto his feet, preparing another blast.

This time, Xerneas charged forward, the usually yellow color of her horns becoming a verdant green as she struck Yveltal right in his stomach, tossing him upwards into the air. "What fault of mine is that?! You're violent and unruly!" She snorted, firing a Moonblast right as Yveltal began to fall. She scored a direct hit to his back, making him screech out as he collided to the ground once more.

Before he could move again, Xerneas had a foot planted down to the gray plumage on his back. "Stay down." She said simply. "Time and time again I told you, you can not act this way and expect anyone to not be afraid of you!"

Yveltal growled, his wings trembling visibly as he tried to lift himself from under her. The Moonblast packed more than a punch to him. "I've tried." He snarled, turning his glare up at her. "They fear me! Too many lifetimes I've spent being shunned for what I can't control! And you do nothing but talk! I'm sick of it! If my kindness is just going to be ignored, then they don't deserve it!" With a grunt of effort, he managed to start a Phantom Force again, fading away from Xerneas.

"And you're the one who told me to be kind." He growled before vanishing completely.

Xerneas looked around again, her aura flaring up around her. "Fighting me won't change anything! Come back out and talk, please! You're scaring the other pokemon here!"

At that, Yveltal returned immediately, reappearing behind Xerneas. "Scaring them? Scaring them?! It's their own fault for fearing!" He growled. This time, when his claws were swung, Xerneas turned around to block the attack with her horns.

She didn't wait this time. With Yveltal stuck where she'd want him, Xerneas send a Moonblast right for his stomach.

The burst of energy was enough to make the very ground shake. Both legendary pokemon were obscured in dense smoke. By the time it cleared away, Yveltal was stuck on the ground, breathing heavily and clawing at the grass. Xerneas was out of breath as well, but she made herself stand. "Enough of this, Yveltal. Either talk to me, or go away. Either way, this constant fighting stops. Now."

Yveltal stared intently at her, his eyes watering up as he looked away. "Of course you say that… Everyone wants me to go away. I never wanted to be a being of destruction. I-I never wanted to be… alone…"

Xerneas shuffled a little, her aura dying down now. "You're not alone. There's an entire world full of-"

"Life." Yveltal interrupted. "Full of life. Living, breathing, happy creatures. The sight of you alone brings them joy. Your power revitalizes them to no end. But me? I take that away. All I do is… is…" his voice wavered then. "Look at me now… you're the only one who lives as long as I do, and even you leave me to my lonesome."

Sighing, Xerneas crouched down, gently touching her horns to Yveltal's battered form as her power began to filter into him. "Yveltal… they're afraid because of how you act." She said quietly. "You're easily enraged. Your outbursts threaten everyone nearby. You have to control that better."

"How can I? I've tried everything, and nothing has worked." Yveltal sighed. "Quieting my voice, not blasting everything in sight, everything you've said just doesn't work…"

"Look. I… Well, no, that wouldn't work. But…" Xerneas let out a snort as she shook her head. "Don't laugh at this."

One second she was ready to finish him off, and now she's giving him a pep talk.

"Yveltal, I have an idea. It's stupid, but it's all I have."

The large bird just snorted again. "I still can't move away. Won't do any harm to at least say it."

Xerneas lowered her head with a low sigh. "If… If we die nearby each other this time, mayhaps we'll counter each other out." She says. "The life energy I release should be more than enough for you to take in so you don't end up taking it from everything else."

Hearing that, Yveltal grunted and rolled over onto his feet. "It's a stretch. But… if you think it'll work, then we can try. Not like I have any good ideas." He said. "I, uh… I'm sorry I attacked you like that."

'At least this fight didn't last long this time.' Xerneas thought as she watched Yveltal's movements. He wasn't so evil by nature. No… Definitely not. With a little smile, she gave him a soft bump with her horns. "I understand why you did. But from now on, can we at least speak before we battle?" Yveltal laughed at that, nodding his head as he turned his attention back to Xerneas.

"Maybe in our next lifetime, it'll be easier to be around other creatures." He said with a little hopeful tone in his voice.

"I'm sure it will. The two of us have that in common." Xerneas spoke. Catching Yveltal's confused gaze, she continued. "Well, remember the old wandering king? He's been roaming for over 3000 years. I'm sure no one would wish to exist that long, especially on their own. My powers can give nearly everlasting life. You can take away something like that and give a different kind of rest to the weary. We're two halves of the same coin. A pair of necessities."

Yveltal, thinking, huffed quietly as he looked around. "I suppose… when you say it like that, it isn't so bad." He replied with a little smile along his snout. "Do you mind if I just stay here? I'll try to stay out of the way so the little pokemon can come back."

To that, Xerneas shook her head. "No… Stay out here with me. They'll learn to enjoy your company, as I hope I will as well." She insisted. She settled herself down in the grass once more, her legs tucked beneath her body as her horns began to glow once more, filling the clearing with her comforting aura. Yveltal was wary, but he too brought himself to lay in the grass again, sighing softly.

Even with all the little pokemon returning to Xerneas a few minutes later, he still had that nagging thought at the back of his head. Maybe the next lifetime would be better, but what of the rest of this one? He didn't know. But… if Xerneas was certain of it, he could at least take a little comfort in the possibility.

His destruction, and Xerneas' life… he wasn't an end and she wasn't a beginning. With or without their presence, the cycle would continue as it always had. With the two of them in charge, maybe the future didn't have to be so bleak.

* * *

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _Welp. Tried out something new. Yeah it's a little short, but I hope you readers enjoyed it anyways._**

 ** _KRS, Out!_**


End file.
